


A Hot Summer Day

by HumanityIsDeadToMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Cream, Impala, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsDeadToMe/pseuds/HumanityIsDeadToMe
Summary: Basically Cas has been teasing his human Dean with that sweet ass of his and the last straw is pulled when he gets his hands on an ice cream cone. I'm usually all about top!Cas, but a little top!Dean never hurt anyone. ;)





	A Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> I could have completed up with a better title if I wasn't so lazy. Anyways, enjoy.

Dean was frustrated. He hasn't had sex in a week and now he's questioning his sexuality, and it was all Castiel's fault. Just by Cas being there put him on edge. Ever since Cas' wings became visible to him, he's been itching to touch them. It doesn't help when Cas practically sways his hips when he walks. It's almost as if he knows how he's affecting Dean.

Today was the last straw for Dean. Cas, Sam, and Dean were all riding in the impala when Sam saw an ice cream shop, to which Cas started asking what ice cream was. That lead to Sam looking to Cas in disbelief and insisting that Dean make a stop to go get ice cream so Cas could try one. Dean, figuring it wouldn't hurt to make a stop, thought a cone of rocky road would sound good right about now.

When they got inside the little shop, Castiel immediately looked at all the flavors in wonder. Dean and Sam ordered what ice cream they wanted and stared towards Cas, waiting for him.

"What flavor do you want Cas?", Dean stood next to Cas and looked at all the varity of flavor.

"I.....I don't know", Cas rumbled looking confused.

Dean thought for a moment, then came to a decision." He'll have a rocky road also", he said to the worker.

The employee scooped some of the ice cream into a cone, stacking it up, then handed it to Cas. Cas took it and studied it a little, his brows furrowing. Then he half shrugged and tentatively licked it. His eyes widened slightly and he began lapping at the ice cream that was already starting to run down a bit down the cone.

Dean watched as this happened, his eyes darkened as he was putting all of his attention on Cas and his mouth. His pants gradually getting tighter and uncomfortable. Dean would have gotten himself in control and tried to will his erection away, but what Cas did next cancelled that option.

Cas glanced at Dean, eyes heavy-lidded, still licking the side of the ice cream, and though it was low, Dean heard a little moan come out of those lips. Dean griped Cas' arm and practically dragged him outside leaving a confused Sam staring after them. Dean kept walking, leading Cas, who stayed silent, to the alley between the ice cream shop and another building. Once Dean was sure no one would be able to see them, he took Cas' cone and threw it, Cas looked after it in disbelief.

"Dean?", Cas started but Dean cut him off.

"Get on your knees.", Dean demanded.

"Dean, I don't know what-", Cas tried again but was interrupted a second time.

Dean's eyes bored into Cas'," All week you've been teasing me, swaying your hips, taking every chance you could to be in my personal space, and now with the ice cream. Get. On. Your. Knees."

Cas kneeled down, mouth gaping. His hands nervously fidgeting on his thighs.

Dean looked down at Cas," You know what I want sweetheart, I know your not completely innocent.", Dean's hand went down to caress the side of Cas' face.

Cas slowly unzipped Dean's jeans and took his cock out. He looked up to see Dean give him an encouraging nod. Cas leaned in and licked a long strip from under Dean's cock, from the base to the tip. Dean let out a groan, he's wanted this for so long, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Cas then took the tip in his mouth and sucked and licked at the head; finding that he enjoyed it, he moaned lowly.

It sent vibrations through Dean, who threw his heas back. His hands grabbed at Cas' hair and gently forced more of himself inside of Cas' warm wet mouth. Cas' groan echoed Dean's as Dean started to thrust himself slowly into Cas' wet hear.

"Ugh, Cas, your mouth feels so good on my cock baby, fuck," Dean started to pant, his moans being drawn out," Cas, I'm close, I'm gonna- fuck!", Cas had hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, forcing Dean to come in his mouth, Cas moaned, swallowing every last drop of Dean's come. Dean slowly took himself out of Cas' mouth and zipped himself back up, still catching his breath.

He helped Cas get back up and put his forehead on Cas' and they both stared at each other for a few moments before Dean spoke," Was that... okay?"

Cas answered with a sweet peck on the lips, putting his arms around Dean's neck." It was more than okay."

Dean let out a sigh of relief and looked down. He looked back up at Cas with a smirk and a predatory glint in his eyes. Dean took Cas' wrists and pinned them above his head on a wall behind Cas." Your turn."

Dean let one hand pin both of Cas' hands and let the other one run down Cas' chest, stopping at a nipple and rubbing it through the shirt. Cas gasped and his hips thrusted up into nothing. Dean pinched and Cas moaned helplessly. They both knew that if Cas wanted to, he could break Dean's hold, but he didn't, and Dean loved that.

"Dean, please, I...", Cas groaned.

"Sshhhh, I've got you Cas, let me take care of it.", Dean said, talking into Castiel's neck. He started to nip at it, mercilessly attacking this one spot that made Cas whimper and plead quietly. He continued to do this as his hand moved on from Cas' chest, right to the aching bulge in Cas' pants. Cas groaned and thrusted into Dean's hand. Dean pressed his hand harder onto Cas, pinning Cas' hips into the wall, his hand grinding small circles harshly.

Cas wailed,"DEAN!Dean please, oh my- ahh", Cas was completely pinned to the wall, all he could do was take what Dean gave him, which to Cas seemed like everything," ahhhhh!"

Cas came hard, his orgasm lasting for what felt like eternity, a damp spot appearing on his jeans. Dean rubbed him through it, aftershocks and all. He stopped when Cas whimpered from overstimulation. Cas felt his legs were shaking, so he leaned into Dean who was rubbing his lower back.

Cas his his face into Dean's neck.

"Cas?", Dean asked

"So good", Cas mumbled incoherently on Dean's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Dean?", Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah?", Dean answered.

"I believe you owe me another of those ice cones. I found I liked the one you brought."

Dean laughed," Only if you promise to let me touch those wings of yours".

Cas sighed,"deal"


End file.
